An electronic candle, as a soft decoration, not only has the practicality and safety as lighting, but also has ornamental value and decorative effect. As result, it has been widely used in hotels, churches and with family and many other different places. For an electronic candle that can simulate a real burning candle, its light emission device can simulate the burning state of a conventional mineral candle, as well as create a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Accordingly, it can make people relaxed, and thus has become very popular.